Lost in Despiration
by DerpMuffin
Summary: Disappearance! Someone has left and made a heartache. But with the Shadow alliance and Unit prowling around, and people killed off, what is one supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Desperation

Prologue

"I haven't seen him for days." Replied a pink dragon, to the yellow opposite. It was obvious that both where female. The pink dragon also had a lightish pink underbelly and wing membrane, with the yellow dragon having a white underbelly, wing membrane and 'under-maw'. She had a sleek figure, definately attractive for others, though nobody showed it. The yellow one sighed.

"Thanks anyway..." She said, in a sad tone. "Ember." 'Ember' didn't like seeing the other sad.

"Cheer up, Yellow...star." Spoke Ember, not using the nickname used by her missing person. 'Yellowstar' looked down sadly, before walking away.

She walked past the busling markets and through the streets of a dragon city, named Warfang. She stopped in front of a two-story building; obviously her home. She took out a key from under the door, far enough to be hidden, because she didn't have pockets. After unlocking the door and turning the handle, 'Yellow' walked inside. After closing the door, she sadly walked towards a cushion on the floor, which was yellow, her personal choice.

She sat down, and lay her head on it, thinking about her missing person.

_"Where are you?..." _She thought._ "I know you've changed back, but I still can't live without you, even if love doesn't bind us anymore... David."_

David was a human, and after changing back to human a few years ago, lost much interest in each other, but gained a kind of 'brother-sister' love, but it was more, but not a true relationship.

He had, about ten years ago, defeated a creature from another species, called Ansem. He was a shadow, black humanoid beings named for their apperance. He had red eyes and could use extreme power.

He tried to kill David, and took out his eye, but Yellowstar and a friendly shadow (who still lives in Warfang) arrived, with Yellow saving David from Ansem and proclaiming their love for one another. After Ansem was, as it turned out, alive, and tried to kill the both of them and fire a Nuclear missle at Warfang. After a tough battle, the 'unstoppable' Ansem was stopped by the chemicals from the machine and missle, which had malfunctioned, infecting him.

Recently, David had dissapeared, at first suprising Yellow, who believed he was having fun, maybe throwing a suprise party? But when he still didn't return, she became worried, and is the condition she is now.

Back to the present, Yellow still lay there, thinking it all over. Suddenly, a noise was heard. Knock knock! Yellow stood, and walked towards the door, not very fast at it. When she reached it, she opened the door by turning the knob and pulling.

Spyro stood at the door. He had a determined look on his face. He doesn't hae much a need for description, as he is legendary enough

.

"There are some troops at the temple!" He spoke. "Your theonly one with a lot of experience with them. I need your help." Yellow immediately looked angry.

"Lets get them!" She shouted, and rushed to the temple, seeing all the other civilians doing the same thing. She still continued, seeing the temple in the distance...


	2. Brawl

Chapter 1: Brawl!

As Yellowstar and Spyro arrived at the temple, both Cynder and Ember where waiting at the entrance.

"There in the main hall!" Cynder shouted, immediately the group going in. As they ran throiugh the halls, they noticed that no one was roaming around.

_"Must be in the hall."_ Yellowstar thought. They continued, a right, left, then left again, reachig some large doors. They rushed in.

There was a stage, which had been set up for announcments. On it where many people:

Shadow, a mutated shadow skeleton who was self-named, and had a dragon-looking mouth. It was a big square on his front. It had to nostrils on either side of the front. He looked determind, if you could see.

Shade, a female shadow, with quite the figure. She had a smirk on her face. She kept looking at Shadow.

The Circuit, leader of the shadow unit, had his arms folded impatiently.

The Hell, Floating alongside him, not showing emotion.

The Doom, standing in a normal position, arms down, looking indifferent.

The Darkness, tapping his foot. He kept looking around.

And some person with a mask on their face, going up to the eyes, with a camo outfit on and helmet. They had a pistol in a holster on their left leg, near their stomach. He noticed the group, and pointed at them, starting Shadow off.

"Well," he began, "we aren't very happy with you. You have caused the deaths of many, so we might as well kill you now. But, instead, we will take half the planet, and any dragon entering that half will be killed on sight. Now, that is fair, right?"

"No!." Bellowed Terrador, at the back. The group had just noticed him, and saw thta both Cyril and Volteer stood on either side of him. "We will be forced to apprehend you all, if you do not leave our planet." Shadow laughed.

"Apprehend us!" He chuckled. "We have power more than you can imagine. We want compensation, and I mean NOW!"

"Never! Cyril, Volteer, lets go!" The remaining Guardians charged at the stage, with the crowd quickly separating. When they reached the stage, as they were about to jump, they suddenly froze in place, unable to move.

"What is this, I do so imagine?" Volteer rambled. "It seems he does hae some back up to his threats."

"What did you expect!" Shadow shouted. He folded his arms, and the three dropped, causing a shockwave and knocking most people, including Spyro, Cynder, Yellow and Ember off their feet. They all yelped and grunted. Shadow noticed due to the current silence.

"So, you made it. I'm glad to see you can witness us ripping all your hearts from your bodies!" Shadow leaped off the stages, the others following in pursuit... except the mysterious person. Human, but it could be anyone, since Humans had gained space travel, and now half of the civilisation of Dragonosis. Shade turned to the person, and walked towards them. She climbed on the stage, being watched by the figure. She then reached them. The four dragons rushed secretly closer, to avoid the fight and listen in.

"Why are you standing there?" She asked, puzzled. The figure didn't reply. She held his chin and came quite close - face-to-face. "You can tell me." The figure may hae spoken, but was inaudabule.

Yellow turned around, seeing Darkness standing behind her.

"I've heard about you." He spoke in a sleek tone, "The General's wife."

"Ex-wife." She corrected.

"Whatever. I don't really care about the brawl." He leaned against the nearby wall. "I would do it, but I hae no reason to, no orders, no personal motive." Yellow huffed.

"And how do I know that?"  
>"You don't."<p>

"So, I'll talk to you why?"

"Bored."

"Bored!"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Anything wrong- Yes!" The rest of the dragons turned their attention to the two, and immediately got ready for battle. Darkness took out a cigarrete and put his hand in his left torso pocket, taking out a lighter, lighting the cigarette, then returning the lighter. He placed the cigarette within his mouth.

"You smoke?" Yellow asked.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Second-hand smoke. Lung cancer."

"This isn't a true cigarette. No second-hand." He puffed out.

"Black lungs?"

"You got anything with my lungs being black!"

"That's not what I meant..." Darkness turned away, and puffed out.

"And how do I know that?" Darkness echoed Yellow's words.

"Because..."

"Because she's an enemy!" Circuit jumped in.

"So?" Darkness turned back, with a 'So what?' Look.

"So-! I'm your leader!" Darkness smirked, puffing out smoke. He took the cigarette out of his mouth to breath out.

"So?" Circuit reached for him, but within seconds was gone. "How'd you miss? And I was supposed to be leader." Circuit growled.

"Get back here!"

"Not until you forget about it." Darkness' voice echoed. Suddenly, all was quiet... the brawl had stopped.

"Well, look at that." Circuit jumped when Darkness' voice appeared behind him.

"Teleportation?" Spyro inquired.

"Yep." Darkness chuckled. Circuit was steamed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted, getting held back by Shadow, and the figure.

"This isn't over yet!" SHadow said, doing an 'I'm watching you' look after releasing Circuit out of the room and herding all the others (Except Darkness) out of the room.

Darkness walked away, did a slow spin, looked at Yellow, and blew a kiss.

"See you, Babycakes." He winked and left the room. Yellow was suprised.

"What was that all about?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe he likes you." Ember giggled.

"How? Were totally different!" Yellow looked towards them.

"Yellow and Darkness, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s..." Ember stopped mid sentance at Yellow's dark look, and quickly stood a few steps back.

"You better run."

"Still,", Cynder started, "he did look like he meant it." Yellowstar looked away, blushing at how they were talking about love with her.

"Nope. I didn't see it." She spoke, to cover it up. She quickly left the near-empty hall.


	3. It Begins

Chapter 3: It Begins

Once Yellow was outside, she saw the fiends (Oh, and Darkness) hurrying away. They had no place to stay around here, so where were they going? She decided to covertly follow them, making sure that they did not see her.

She followed through shadows, keeping low. After weaving through Warfang, they got to the city gates. There was still no one around. She rushed to make it, as the gates were closing, and she just made it. She hid in another shadow, waiting for some distance between her and the group, until she followed once again. She continued out into the wilderness, wondering what they were up to...

About a few hours later, she reached a dome-shaped building. As the group entered, she slipped in.

The walls were all white, with some kind of semi-circle on each bottom wall to the floor. She slowly stalked forward, as it was quite bright; she could be easily spotted. That said; she continued onwards. The group reached a 'T' corridoor, and chose right, Yellow mimicking their directions.

After they slipped through another automatic door, blue glass, she reached it quickly and slided through, then stopping.

Apparently, she was not stealthy enough: The figure turned to look at her while walking - obviously they had seen her. Yellow froze. But they just turned to face forward, not bothering. Puzzled, Yellow continued to follow, the figure looking back every so often but having the same reaction to her sight.

They eventually reached a door, pure white, which had a keycode. Shadow typed it in; Yellow couldn't see. The group quickly hurried in - the door shut too fast for Yellow to get to it. She drooped in defeat at the door.

Swoosh! The door opened. She looked, seeing - the figure, holding their hand down on a keypad on the other side, letting her in. She ushered in.

"Thanks." She whispered. "But why?" The figure put their hand in front of their Snood (It covers your head and stops you being cold, but can be put from your neck up, usually over your nose. In this case, think Null from MGS PO), and put a finger to it, in a 'shush' motion. She nodded. The figure continued.

"What took you so long?" Asked Shadow, from around the corner the figure had passed. No reply. "Whatever. Lets just show what we have in mind." Yellow peered around the corner. The group blocked the view, to their left was a door. The figure stood in her way, but looked at her, and moved, giving her a sight:

It was some kind of robotic arm, hanging form the ceiling in front of a window. It held a small cube - it was purple, with a tiny circle inside of it. The cube and circle had a white edge. Electricity - like power flowed for the inner cube wall to the circle on both sides.

"Behold." Shadow announced. "The cube that brings ultimate power to the one who wields it." Many people looked in awe. Darkness and the figure where indifferent. "But, I cannot just give it away to someone. I need someone - whom I can trust. Therefore, I am doing a challange, with a deadly punishment for failing: Death." The figure looked shocked now. Yellow almost gasped, but held it in.

"In a series of trials, I shall determine who is trustworthy and has the right state of mind. Now, your executioner," The figure stepped up, shocking many, including Yellow, "will blow your blood all over the floor if you are not the _one_." The figure took out the pistol, a USP .45, twirled it, and put it back. At least they knew what would happen. "Now, let the challenge... BEGIN!" Shadow threw his arms up in the air.


	4. The First Steps

Chapter 4: The First Steps

Yellow stood back as Shadow shouted their words.

_"Is this just a game?"_ She thought to herself, not expecting an answer, as she hurried out to escape the 'participants' as they started to leave. Running down the same route she came in, opening a door and then snother, she rushed outside, and flew back towards Warfang to seek knowledge.

"Competition?" Asked Cyril, as Yellow finished explaining. "Is this some sort of game?"

"What about the cube?" Terrador asked Yellow.

"It, according to Shadow, gives ultimate power to the wielder." Yellow explained.

"Well,." Volteer thought, "it is undoubtably stupid and idiotic to rush in blindly against too many heavily armed and powerful people. I suggest that the save ourselves the trouble and wait for most of them to 'lose' to which we will take down the 'winner'."

"That's a good idea!" Yellow said. "But, we need someone to go keep an eye on them or even try to stop it all if possible. But who...?" As she pondered, everyone looked at her. "Why me?"

"Ms Star, you know the most about the 'participants'. You would be best suited."

"Ok. I guess you're right." She sighed as she turned around. "Wait a minute!" She stopped. "Where are they?"

"We expected this to happen. You see, we told a spy to follow them." Terrador anounced.

"Who?

"Hunter."

Yellow continued to fly to Hunter's last known location. She scanned the ground as she flew over forests toward the beach. When she saw a yellow creature leaping through the foreest, she descended.

Seeing that it was, in fact, Hunter, she quickly caught up and fully landed, prompting him to stop. She could see that he had a full backpack, obiously he had just collected fruits.

"They sent you?" He asked.

"Yes. Apparantly I'm the best suited." Yellow replied, annoyed.

"Oh, well. The people you want are over there, near the beach."

"Thanks!" She began to move towards them, but Hunter didn't follow. She stopped, and turned.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. The guardians told me that if you met me, then my duty was done."

_"Leaving me wih no backup!" _Yellow thought, angrily.

"I'll be seeing you." On that note, Hunter sprinted off.

Yellow just turned, muttering to herself, and ran through the forest, and stopped near the end, ant the small beach. She saw the group - all at the bottom of the beach. She crept close enough to hear, which wasn't hard, as they were quite loud.

"Ok." Shadow began, "The first challenge is this. You must ffind a buried treasure among this beach. There will be clues, but you must be clear thinking." Shadow started the off, as he sat down, along with the figure. They both watched to see who would win.

Shade quickly moved around, searching for a clue. She finally found it - a piece of paper. She quickly picked it up, some others joining. It read:

_To get the next clue, without a brawl,_

_find it under things that fall._

"Fall, fall...?" People wondered, until Circuit looked at a pile of leaves, and rushed for them, and found the note under it, ther others rushing up to him. He tried to hide the note while reading it.

_Good work, you have prevailed,_

_find the next near a sail._

The Doom, who had amanaged to sneak a peek, looked around, seeing a board, with some others ner it. He rushed to them, and found the note close to the water.

_Final, completion, end,_

_all of these are around the bend._

The Hell had gotten a plan. He used his powers to make the Doom and Darkness search for him. He then moved around the corner, flanked by the two. There, he found an X.

"Dig." He commanded. The two did what he said, and they found the chest, just as the others reached them. The others moaned.

Shadow approached, with the figure. He took out a key, and opened the lock on the chest, revealing some armour and a sword in it. They all glowed gold. Just as Hell reached it, Shadow snachted them.

"Those are mine!" He shouted. "I was wondering where the had went to!" He put on the armour and sheathed the sword on his back. "Anyway, now I have come to a conclusion." The others gasped and held in their excitement and worries.

"The one to be executed is..."

**OOH, cliffhanger! Anyway, who do you think is going to die? Also, you can send in some tests for me to use. I will pick some of them. Thanks! Please R&R, as it seems telling you makes most people do so. Please?**


End file.
